Why not?
by It is illogical
Summary: OK! A random idea I had when I was listening to Disney songs. Don't ask just embrace it. I have one chapter already but will definitely continue, would like to know if you like it. Rated T mostly little bits of language. Reasons may vary. Summary: Hanji writes a play about titans. Who will be in it? how will everyone react? Disney songs will be included.
1. Chapter 1

Why Not?

Hanji had a massive grin on her face as she furiously scribbled on pieces of paper that were scattered all over her desk.

"This is so cool, the best idea you've ever had!" Hanji giggled manicly as she continued with her bizarre work.

Levi was in the mess hall listening to his squad enthusiastically talking about something or other. Levi turned in his chair "What are you idiots talking so excitedly about?" Petra turned round.

"Have you not heard Heichou?"

Levi looked at her "About what?"

Petra smiled "About Hanji-sans cool idea to put on a play!"

Levi looked as passive as ever "Nothing about Hanji is cool. How she going to put on a play?"

Petra shrugged "I don't know but she was asking round this morning about auditions. She was particularly keen about asking Eren to be in the play."

Levi quirked an eyebrow "Why's that?"

"Ain't it obvious? She wants to do a play involving titans. Eren's the closest thing she's got." Oluo interjected.

Levi looked unimpressed "Tsssch, stupid shitty glasses."

Petra frowned slightly "I think it's a nice idea. It'll help raise people's spirits take their minds off the daily horrors for awhile."

Levi looked at her "Hhhhhmmmmm?"

Petra turned pink "I mean it's just a little bit of fun."

Oluo spoke up loudly "Perhaps there will be a dashing hero and a pretty damsel in need. I of course shall be the hero and lovely Petra you shall be..!

Petra turned even redder "No way, Oluo! I would never be a damsel!"

Levi watched them bicker. He got up to leave and find out what Hanji was up to.

"OOOOHHHHOOOOOO!" Hanji screamed as she ran towards Eren.

Eren looked scared as Hanji grabbed his hands and looked up at him wild eyed and flushed cheeks.

"Erreeeen! Have you heard about my play!?" Hanji looked at him eyes shining.

"EEHH!?" Eren looked confused. "What play Hanji-san!?"

"A play about Titans! I'll explain the rest of the plot later, but will you be in Eren!" Hanji squealed

"Uh, Um, well..." Eren stuttered not sure what to say.

All of a sudden Levi came up behind Hanji and kicked her.

"OW!" Hanji turned.

"OI, Levi. What was that for?"

Levi looked on ahead and ignored her.

"Are you gonna be in it, Eren?" Levi asked

Eren looked shocked "Eh!, well I guess it wouldn't hurt"

Mikasa turned up out of nowhere all of a sudden "I will be in it too."

"REALLY?! YAHOOO!" Hanji jumped in the air. "Hey, Levi..."

"No."

"Awwww. C'mon it'll be fun! I'm gonna be in it." Hanji excitedly told him.

"How can you be in it, Shitty glasses?" Levi asked

"Because, I wrote it and I can do what I want!" Hanji said defiantly.

Levi's face looked as bored as ever with Hanji's outbursts and turned to leave.

"Eren, Mikasa come to my office later today and bring some friends we can hold auditions there!" Hanji held Eren's hand and smiled "Hey, Eren. Can you sing?"

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Eren felt he might regret agreeing to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly alot of people joined up to be in the play.

Jean, Connie, Armin, Marco and Levi's squad, even Erwin showed up. Of course Eren and Mikasa were there too. Hanji beamed at them.

"I'm so glad you all could make it!"

Even though some of them showed up voluntarily they still looked a little unsure of what Hanji had in mind.

"Er, Hanji-san. What actually is this play about, may I ask?" Jean asked

"Glad you asked that question, Jean. Here goes. We open up on a wide open field, people are relaxing going about their day to day lives. When all of a sudden everything turns grey and TITANS ATTACK!"

Everyone jumped at Hanji's sudden rise in volume.

"Ah. Gomen, Gomen. Any way then we fade into darkness and have a time skip where humanity lives behind huge walls, but don't worry things get better! There is a secret Titan shifter named EREN!"

Eren looked sheepish as everyone turned to look at him.

"Now the twist to this story is Titan shifter, Eren, is being locked away and kept a secret, but one day he meets a super cool fair maiden called...?"

Everyone had blank stares as they watched Hanji.

"HANJI! Yes, I shall be Eren's saviour and when they meet they fall in love!"

Mikasa's face blanched. Eren side glanced her.

"I want nothing more than to set him free and run away with him, but we know we cannot abandon humanity even though that those we have known have been cruel and we face the hardships together to save HUMANITY!" Hanji screamed excitedly as she raised her hands over her head.

Everyone's faces were either shocked or in utter disbelief of what was happening. Erwin smiled gently. "I like it, Hanji."

Hanji smiled. "Thank You!"

Eren sighed. "Do you actually want me to turn into a Titan?"

Hanji's cheeks flushed and took Eren's hand.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Mikasa stared at Hanji blankly.

"OK! Me and Eren are the main. Who wants a big part and who wants a little part?"

Jean stood up straight. "I suppose I wouldn't mind being the dashing love rival."

Connie snickered. "Yeah, right. If that love interest was into 'Horsing around'.

Everyone started laughing.

"Fuck off, Connie!" Jean elbowed Connie in the side.

Hanji took Jean's hand. "Do not worry I have a plan. Even though Eren will be the main part I have a plan to have him mostly just doing the Titan parts, so Eren can rest while someone plays human Eren."

Eren sighed in relief. "So I don't have to sing"

"Sorry, change of plan. So, who wants to play human Eren and fall in love with moi!"

There was silence until someone spoke up, who wasn't in the room. "I'll do it." Everyone turned to where the bored tone was coming from.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock, incuding Hanji's.

"LEVI!?"

Levi looked up from staring at the floor as he leaned against the door frame.

"Got a problem with that, Four eyes?"

Hanji's face broke out into a grin, then burst out laughing.

"No way, Levi. singing, having to actually tolerate me. You would never be convincing."

Levi pished himself off the door frame and approached Hanji. "Don't worry about the singing, and as for tolerating you..."

Levi sweeped Hanji's legs so she fell backwards, Levi caught her and dipped Hanji backwards. "Don't worry about it."

Hanji swallowed. "Okay."

Erwin cleared his throat. Levi looked at him levelly and dropped Hanji.

"OW! Levi, that was mean!"

Levi side glanced her. "Now that it's been established that I'm in this circus show, I'm leaving."

Everone watched him leave open mouthed.

"Alright, then. Who wants to play the evil gaurd who wants to kill Eren and tear me and him apart!"

Erwin stepped forward. "I think I could bring a certain commanding air to the role."

"Great. OK, Mikasa I see you as a peasent girl who wants nothing more than to be free and kick some Titan butt, so just be yourself. Jean and Connie you will be Erwin's henchman. Marco I see you as an innocent farm boy who is simple yet has big dreams, and how do feel about having a secret relationship with Arwin?"

Marco and Arwin looked at eachother and then at Hanji embarrasingly. "Hanji-san!"

Hanji giggled. "Don't worry the most you'll have to do is confess undying love as you face the perils of the world together. And anyway the audience will go mad fo it."

They both blushed.

"As for Petra, Oluo, Gunter and Eld. You will be various extras, ranging from villagers to anything inbetween." Hanji smiled to herself.

"This is gonna be so fun! Let's go and practice. Here are everybody's scripts and don't forget, have fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter does actually include a song. I had a little hunt on YouTube and found this song, If I never knew you from Pocahontas. It's one of my faves and actually gave me the inspiration for this fic. If you want to listen to the song while reading I find it helps imagine them doing it better, also I found a French version, which reminded me of Levi as I believe I heard he was French and It's kinda how I would imagine he would sound if he spoke French, but perhaps a little more of a deeper tone. Anyway hope you like. :)

* * *

"Alright everyone! Let's start rehearsal." Hanji clapped her hands and indicated for everyone to take their places. They had all been practising their lines for at least a week and everyone was confident enough to start the rehearsals all together. Although Levi had attended none of the read throughs they had planned together he had insisted that he knew his lines. Today Levi was there.

"OK! We'll start with scene 1. Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunter you shall be just in centre stage and remember the cue is when the piano falters and then you all freeze and then get off as the lights go down but don't forget to scream!" Hanji turned "Oh, by the way Christa thanks for playing the piano, didn't know you had that kind of talent."

Christa blushed "My pleasure, Hanji-san." Ymir who had arrived only to watch Christa, was sitting next to her on the Piano stool. They started going through scene by scene.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that. Let's rehearse the songs now shall we?" Hanji picked up some papers. "Alright, now this song will be placed when Eren has just been taken captive and the evil Erwin has succeeded in tearing us apart. I call it, If I never knew you!" Hanji looked over at Levi. "Are you ready, Levi?" He sighed and got up from his chair.

"OK, so We'll start where I come to visit you in the cell where you are being held captive and then you lead into the song and I'll join in. Alright, Levi?"

Levi sighed. "Yes, Yes."

"Eren! I'm sorry." Hanji took a step forward imitating as if there was bars dividing them.

"Hanji, what are you doing here?" Levi looked her in the face deadpan.

Hanji huffed "AAAWWWW c'mon, Levi! I thought you were gonna try better than that!"

Levi rolled hi eyes. "Very well."

"Hanji!" Levi stepped forward also. "What are you doing here?" Levi's eyebrows creased together and he genuinely looked concerned. Hanji smiled "Good Levi!" she composed herself and continued.

"I had to see you. I heard what they're planning to do to you." Hanji bowed her head and covered her face with her hands as if crying.

"Oh, heh. You mean my execution. I've had worst." Levi gave a soft smile. "Even though this isn't the ending we were hoping for, I still wouldn't of changed anything. Let's face it, if I wasn't here that means I would of never met you."

Hanji looked up horrified. "Are you saying that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess?"

Levi's face looked surprised "NO! not at all I just mean... well I would rather die like this than live a life that doesn't include you." Levi's eyes softened.

Hanji smiled.

Christa started to gently play the piano cueing Levi to start singing. 

L: If I never knew you

If I never knew this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

Everyone stood staring open wide at Levi in complete shock. Oluo looked annoyed Petra, Eld and Gunter looked at him in awe. Everyone else just looked on in amazement. 

L: And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me.

In This world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

Levi reached forward and rested a hand on Hanji's cheek.

He's really getting into it, Hanji thought.

L:(cont'd)So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

Hanji joined smoothly as Levi was finishing his line.

H: I thought are love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

Together

H: For if I never knew you

L: There's no moment I regret

H: If I never knew this love

L: Since the moment that we met

H: I would have no inkling of

L: If our time has gone too fast

H: How precious life can be

L: I've lived at last...

L: And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

H: Never knowing why

Together: Lost forever

If I never knew yooouuuu...

Christa finished the last few chords of the song as it finished. Everyone was silent as they stared at Hanji and Levi. Levi cleared his throat "Was that satisfactory for you Hanji?" Levi's characteristic bored face was back in place although he did look a little embarrassed.

"Wow, Levi. Didn't know you had it in you. Are sure you were acting?" Hanji winked at him.

Levi gave her a murderous look "Shitty glasses...!" punching her in the shoulder.

"OOOOOWWWWW. Levi!" Hanji sighed, looked at the others and winked "I have that affect on men."

Everyone just looked amazed and slightly uncomfortable. "Ok, now I think we'll leave it there for today. Tomorrow we shall practice with Titan Eren and the scene for Marco and Arwin." She slapped Marco's shoulder.

"Don't forget, Marco you're deeply in love with Armin. If you have to practice privately that's fine." Marco blushed deeply as his face grimaced. Hanji burst out laughing.

"Just Kidding! You should of seen you're face Marco." She slapped him on the back and headed out. Everyone cringed. This was getting weird.


	4. Chapter 4

This one I should mention isn't a Disney song, but then again I never said they were gonna be all Disney songs. This one's from The swan princess. I've had to split the song and directions slightly differently as it wouldn't let me section it normally for some reason and it all seemed a bit too mashed together, so I'll just have to go with it.

* * *

Hanji was awake early the next morning making a lot of noise, by the sound of grumbles and moans, most of the others were too.

Everyone was gathered in the mess hall gathered round a table discussing there current situation

"This is crazy! I still haven't quite got over what happened yesterday." Jean rubbed his eyes as sighed.

"I know, right? this is just weird, I mean Levi heichou sang and was good and... I'm just freaked out." Connie grimaced. "If we do this everyone will see us. It's kind of embarrassing."

Eren smiled. "Not as embarrassing as it's gonna be for Marco and Armin."

"Eren, the jokes on you because I don't mind." everyone looked at Armin dumbstruck. "Just Joking..." (Armin pulls a creepy face)

Everyone looked mighty uncomfortable. "Jesus, Armin. That's fucking creepy." Jean shivered "Don't do that."

Marco piped up. "Anyway, I think the best way to go about this is to just give 100% like we do with everything else." Jean shrugged.

"I guess."

The time had come for Armin and Marco's scene. Hanji clapped her hands. "Alright now, Marco. We'll start by having you over the far side and Armin on the other, giving the impression of distance and both sides will have different back drops. Armin you have been forced to go to war with the Titans and Marco as you are a farmer's boy they need you to keep up the supplies. So, you've been separated here's your song, I call it 'far longer than forever'. Now your hiding your love from fear of persecution, just like I and and Eren. Although considering, I would think having an affair with a Titan would be more concerning for people." Armin and Marco exchanged looks and nodded at each other. "Alright? Let's begin."

Silence descended. They began.

"Oh, How I wish he did not have to leave for war. If I am to be here alone, what does it matter if the Titans come or not?" Marco faced outwards to where the audience where but looking up as if into the sky. "I do not think I will ever love this way again."

Marco's side was lit while Armin's was blackened for the time being. The music started.

M: If I could find a way

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Armin, you and I were meant to be

Chorus

M: Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like your almost here with me

Although we're far apart

* * *

Armin's side of the stage illuminated as he joined. Stepping forward into the light as he looked outwards.

* * *

A: Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

M: As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've unshakable bond

A: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

Chorus

A: Far longer than forever M: (Far longer than forever)

A: I swear that I'll be true M: (I swear that I'll be true)

A/M: I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

M: And with your love

A/M: I'll never be alone

* * *

The lights were extinguished, until all that remained were two spotlights. Isolating Armin and Marco.

* * *

M: Far longer than forever

A: Much stronger than forever

M: And with your love I'll never be alone...

* * *

Armin's spotlight faded. Leaving Marco alone on the stage, as the music also faded.

* * *

Everyone applauded. Armin and Marco blushed. Hanji wiped a tear. "That was beautiful. If that doesn't pull the audience in I don't know what will apart from coming to see Levi actually doing something creative. Anyway, I didn't know you two had such beautiful voices, you'll pull at the ladies heart strings, you know what I'm saying. Anyway good job. Tomorrow we have one more rehearsal of the whole thing and then two days after we unveil the masterpiece!"

Everyone looked a little nervous. "Don't worry everyone. You've proved yourselves to be quite talented. Just go out there and give it your all." Hanji gathered everyone into a huddle. "We can do this!" Eren shrugged.

"What the hell I'm going to outshine all of you!"

"What was that, Eren?" Jean looked at him mockingly. "You? I doubted you would even understand an art such as theatre."

"Oi, Oi. Let's not turn this into a competition. Right, Levi?" Levi shrugged

"Whatever, don't drag me into this."

Hanji huffed. "What about you, Petra. You're always level headed. It's not about being the best."

"I wouldn't know, I'm basically an extra." Petra turned her head.

Hanji gasped. "Petra! I how could you!?" Hanji turned. "Erwin! Help me!"

"Wouldn't that be a little biased on my part being the main villain?" Hanji twirled over dramatically.

"You're all so cruel. Shouldn't being a part of it, big or small, be the main thing?"

Petra looked a little guilty. "Gomen, Hanji-san. I guess I was just getting a little jealous."

Hanji smiled and put her hand on Petra's shoulder. "Ah, that's alright Petra. Forgive me for not seeing your insecurity. For my negligence I shall give you a whole new role. How would you like to be narrator?"

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"But, I'll never learn the lines in time!"

"No need. You don't even need to be on-stage and it's only in certain parts, so you can just read from the pages. No preparation necessary."

"Well, okay then" Petra accepted.

"Alright!" Hanji faced the group. "Everyone practice their, scenes with a partner and change regularly. We'll have a break in 2 hours then come back and continue till this evening. GOOD LUCK!"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter includes song from Hunchback of Notre Dame. I had to change some of the lyrics to fit what I'm writing about. It was pretty difficult and am not quite sure if it works. I am thinking of writing out the whole play, but we'll see. If you like I will certainly endeavour to carry on. Am not sure about this chapter, but I think I like it. As always, Enjoy! :) All songs can be found on YouTube if you desire to listen. Bells of Notre Dame has been changed into Walls of Maria.

* * *

The day of the performance came and everyone was pretty nervous, even Hanji.

"Isn't it exciting! but in that I want to be sick and scream at the same time kind of excitement." Hanji was babbling as she was getting in to costume.

Everyone was either pacing or reciting their lines one more time.

A lot of people had gathered to see the performance. Everyone was surprised that anyone showed up at all.

The stage was set and the performance was on it's way.

The place went quiet as the curtains opened on Oluo, Eld and Gunther. Petra was on the side narrating the open of the play.

"Here we see the people, the people that are free and here we will see that this day everything will change." Oluo, Eld and Gunther, who were joined by Jean, Connie, Erwin were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Until the joyous music which had been playing turned ominous. A rumbling could be heard and behind the scenery a titans head could be seen. The audience gasped. Oluo, Eld, Gunther and the others all panicked and screamed as the stage went black and Petra continued the story.

"Titans had emerged that day. Seemingly from nowhere. Although Humanity fought with great bravery, they lost heavily." The lights once again lit the stage to a backdrop of a town as Mikasa, Levi, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo posed as villagers. "100 years later, mankind built a giant wall to keep the Titans out and to protect what was left of humanity. Although cut off from the rest of the world the people soon slipped into the reality of this caged off world and went about their lives never once questioning about the outside world. Due to this, oppression was not uncommon and to keep the people in line the King had appointed a man called Erwin to keep the 'peace', but Erwin was not a fair man and with the power set upon him, he himself became corrupted and although his deeds were heartless and evil, these affairs never reached the ears of the King."

At that moment Erwin entered from the left wing followed by Jean and Connie. "Is it not a glorious day?" Erwin questioned aloud. Connie and Jean answered Erwin nervously.

"Yes, Sir. It is when under your rule." Erwin smiled evilly

"Yes, my rule." Mikasa turned to Levi as Erwin passed by.

"How delusional he must be to think he rules. Everyone knows he manipulates the King." It was said loud enough for Erwin to overhear. He turned angrily.

"Who said that!? Mikasa stood forward with her head held high "What are you doing?" Levi hissed (Note: When Levi is mentioned here he is doubling as an extra. Along with others later on.)

Erwin smiled maliciously. "You dare make such accusations girl? in front of me, no doubt." He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her up to his height. "You are lucky you are pretty girl, or I may have you put in the dungeons." Mikasa sat in Erwin's face.

"Go to hell" She hissed. Erwin threw her to the ground.

"Watch yourself, girl." Erwin spat as he stalked away when he noticed that a scene was developing. Oluo approached her after watching what hap happened.

"That was a foolish thing to do." Mikasa sniffed defiantly.

"Someone has to say something." Oluo sighed.

Music began to start as the first musical number was to start.

A choir which Hanji had managed to put together, started the song, low and ominous. Then they became louder. Oluo began.

* * *

Morning in Stohess, The city awakes

Inside these hellish walls

The fisherman fishes, The baker man bakes

Inside these hellish walls

To the walls as tall as the heavens

To the gates that keep us safe

And some say the soul of the city's

The toll of the walls

The walls of sin and fear.

* * *

Look, they're terrible, no?

So very tall and dull, leaving a heavy mood

Because you see, they weren't built by themselves.

Mikasa: -They weren't

No, you silly girl

Out there, far, far in the dark forest

lives the mysterious Titans.

Who are these creatures? M: Who?

What are they?M: What?

How did they come to be here? M: How?

Hush, Oluo will tell you.

It is a tale of a man and a monster.

* * *

Dark was the night when our tale was begun

By the gates of Wall Maria

* * *

The stage goes dark as they prepare for a flashback as Oluo continues the song.

**Eld:**

Shut it up, will you?

**Gunther:**

We'll be spotted!

**Petra:**

Hush, little one.

**Oluo:**

Four frightened strangers slid silently under the gates of Maria

But a trap had been laid for the strangers

And they gazed up in fear and alarm

At a figure whose clutches

Were solid as much as the walls

**Jean:**

Lord Erwin Smith

**Oluo:**

The walls of sin and fear

**Chorus:**

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Oluo:**

Lord Erwin Smith longed

To purge the world

Of vice and sin

**Chorus:**

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Oluo:**

And he saw corruption

Ev'rywhere

Except within

**Erwin:**

Bring these heretics to the palace of justice

**Guard:**

You there, what are you hiding?

**Erwin:**

Unlawful weapons, no doubt. Take them from her.

**Oluo:**

She ran.

**Chorus:**

Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)

Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)

Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)

Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)

Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)

**Petra:**

Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary.

**Erwin:**

A baby? A monster!

**Archdeacon:(Played by Hannes)**  
Stop!

**Oluo:**

Cried the Archdeacon

**Erwin:**

This is an unholy demon.

I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.

**Archdeacon:**

See there the innocent blood you have spilt.

On the walls of Maria.

**Erwin:**

I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

Archdeacon:

Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt.

On the walls of Maria.

**Erwin:**

My concious is clear.

**Archdeacon:**

You can lie to yourself and your minions

You can claim that you haven't a qualm

But you never can run from

Nor hide what you've done from the eyes

The very eyes of Maria

**Chorus:**

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Oluo:**

And for one time in his life

Of power and control

**Chorus:**

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Oluo:**

Erwin felt a twinge of fear

For his immortal soul

**Erwin:**

What must I do?

**Archdeacon:**

Care for the child, and raise it as your own

**Erwin:**

What? I'm to be saddled with this Inhuman...?

Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.

**Archdeacon:**

Live here? Where?

**Erwin:**

Anywhere

Just so he's kept locked away

Where no one else can see

The far district, perhaps

And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways

Even this monster may

Yet prove one day to be

Of use to me

**Oluo:**

And Erwin gave the child a name

A name that means saint, Eren

Now here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the walls of Maria

Who is the monster and who is the man?

**Oluo and Chorus:**

Sing the walls, walls, walls, walls

Walls, walls, walls, walls

Walls of Maria

The chorus died along with the music as the stage went dark and light again on Oluo and Mikasa.

"These things I tell you are all true."

Mikasa shook her head.

"Then what became of the boy, Eren?"

"Some say he still lives in the church, some say he is kept in the dungeons. No one knows for sure, but the thing that is always mentioned is that he can turn into a Titan and that Erwin is keeping him for his own evil ends."

Mikasa gasped. "That is evil. Does the boy even know? To keep him locked up like that..."

Nobody questions it and neither should you. Unless you wish to join him yourself, to disappear."

Oluo left the stage leaving Mikasa looking out towards the audience to finish the scene.

"Even those who have power, are not truly free. The world is merciless like that."

Scene ends. The stage darkens. They prepare for the next scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though this started out as a bit of a laugh, I've actually got a little serious with it. Hope you like this chapter, as always if you would like, the songs are available on YouTube. Song: Out there: Hunch back of Notre dame. Only a section of the song, if you find the full version skip to about one minute thirty seconds in.

* * *

The play had been so far going very successfully. Everyone was stunned at how well it was going. Hanji was over flowing with excitement. "Well done, everyone. I would very much like, after this show of course, to tell you that I told you so." Levi rolled his eyes.

"OI, four eyes, Ain't it time for Eren to make an appearance?" Hanji eyes shone as they looked at Eren.

"Are you ready, Eren? Now, remember what I said. Try not to destroy the stage." Eren nodded nervously. "Alright, I'll go on and then you come on when, Petra gives the signal." Hanji beamed and practically bounded on stage. Everyone watched as Hanji began.

"Oh, how I wish these walls were not so menacing. This existence seems so pointless." Hanji twirled dramatically as she performed her woeful speech, everyone backstage grimaced. "If only, there was someone with whom I shared a common feeling." Petra gave the signal as she introduced Eren.

"Although, Hanji felt lonely and oppressed by the very feeling of this closed off world, she was about to have her wish granted when, a young boy named, Eren, stumbled upon her." Eren waited on the wings of the stage as, Levi stepped out as human him, his time would come shortly.

"Oh! you startled me, I hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything, I was just thinking aloud." Hanji scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. Levi shook his head.

"No, in fact I was thinking the same thing myself, how great it would be to escape these walls, but how lonely it would be." It was Levi's turn to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Wouldn't it be worth it? The loneliness, just to be able to be free, living without fear." Hanji blushed. "Well, I mean if it were me." Levi smiled.

"I suppose it would be." But his smile instantly dropped. "It would be quite impossible for me though." Levi averted his gaze. Hanji looked confused.

"Why would that be?" Levi breathed deeply.

"It's complicated and also a secret. I would be in enough trouble if someone found me here in this field with you." Hanji was looking more and more intrigued.

"Why, you know, you're not making much sense." Levi smiled half heartedly.

"It doesn't matter. I've should leave, it was nice talking with you." Hanji held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait! I don't even know your name." Levi stopped but didn't turn round.

"Perhaps it is best you don't." Hanji quirked an eyebrow.

"Why, is that secret, too?" Levi shook his head.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone of our meeting." Hanji nodded.

"Eren. My name's Eren." Levi faced her. "And your's?"

"Hanji! Nice to meet you, Eren." Hanji hesitated. "Could you stay a little longer? It would be nice to talk to someone who understands, for a bit." Levi looked out, contemplating.

"Very well, but I can't stay much longer." Hanji smiled.

"Great!" Levi came to stand in front of her.

"So, where do you live?" He asked.

"I lived in Stohess. What about you?"

"Sorry, can't tell." Hanji huffed.

"We'll never get anywhere like this." Levi smiled apologetically.

"It's not my decision to be so secretive, but I am bound to say nothing of who or what I am." Hanji looked puzzled.

"What you are? What does that mean?" Levi panicked.

"Nothing! I just have nothing special to tell. It doesn't matter." Levi started to sweat.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You could tell me you know. I would never tell, you can have my word. It's a good word as well!" Hanji smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I really shouldn't." Hanji huffed and slapped him on the back.

"AAAWWW! C'mon! It'll be good to get it off your chest."

Petra took over narrating as the story unfolded. "Here, Eren debated with himself whether or not to tell his secret, the biggest secret to probably be enveloped in these walls, to this very strange girl." Levi walked in front of Hanji and made some distance.

"Alright, I'll show you, but don't get scared. I won't hurt you." Hanji was taken aback. Her brow furrowed as she herself took several steps back. All of a sudden smoke enveloped the stage and where Levi stood, in place was Titan Eren. Hanji gasped.

"You...You...What!?" Hanji was hysterical. She stood for a moment in shock then relaxed when Titan Eren made no moves, but jus stared at her with sorrowful eyes. "Nice job!" Hanji thought.

"Oh, Eren. This is quite the secret. How did you do that?" Titan Eren shrugged. He held out his hand. Hanji looked confused. "Huh? Do you wish me to climb on?" Titan Eren nodded. She obliged. Petra carried on some more. "And so as Hanji stood in Titan Eren's hand and looked at the landscape from the height, she marvelled at the view."

"I can almost see over the wall from being on this hill, plus your height. You know, with you like this, we probably could escape you know." Hanji looked up into Eren's face. He averted his eyes as he put Hanji down. Smoke once again enveloped the stage, as Levi again replaced Eren.

"If only that were true, Hanji. But here I am bound to stay, under Lord Erwin's instruction." Hanji's face turned red.

"That horrible man! But, why?" Levi sighed.

"He has looked after me, for I know that if people knew of what I was I would never be excepted. I am a monster and very likely to come to death if I were to be too careless." Hanji cooled a little.

"I don't think so. You just proved to me that even though you are a Titan, of sorts, you are not vicious. I think if I can see that, then others will too." Hanji chuckled. "And if they didn't, there would be nothing to stop you leaving. Not even Erwin." Levi looked at her desperately.

"How could I though, after all he has done for me. Do you not think I have thought this myself. I would wish nothing more than to, even just for a day, be free from the chains that bind my heart and soul."

Music started playing introducing Levi's next song. Hanji had faded into the background as the lights were only on Levi, to give more emphasis and effect on Levi's performance.

Safe behind these great walls and these parapets of tone

Gazing at the people all around me

All my life I watch as I hide away alone

Hungry for the histories they show me

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them

But part of them

And out there

Living in the sun

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one

To hold forever

Out there

Where I could live unaware

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives

Through the roofs and gables I can see them

Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives

Heedless of the gift it is to be them

If I was in their skin

I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there

Strolling in the Sun

Taste a morning out there

Like ordinary men

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then

I swear I'll be content

With my share

Won't resent

Won't despair

Old and bent

I won't care

I'll have spent

One day

Out there

* * *

The stage once again was alight. Hanji moved into view and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little pushy, I just, I almost hate this existence." Levi turned taking both of Hanji's hands in his own.

"Perhaps, one day it wouldn't be so bad to run away with you." Levi half joked. Hanji smiled sadly.

"Yeah... Listen. Will I be able to see you again?"

"I don't know, I took a chance today, but I'm glad I did." They smiled at each other.

"I guess for now, this is; goodbye." Levi looked suddenly embarrassed.

"I would not regret seeing your face again, perhaps we shall meet again here?" Hanji giggled.

"You expect me to wait for you, everyday until you can get here?" Levi smiled.

"I guess it would be silly to..."

"I'd love to." Hanji smiled and gave Levi a quick peck on the cheek before running off stage.

"That wasn't in the script, shitty glasses" Levi thought annoyed.

Levi pretended to be embarrassed as the stage darkened to signal the end of this scene and to take an interval. His face instantly blanched as soon as he was out of sight of the audience. "Oi, Hanji. What was that?" Hanji looked innocently at him.

"I don't know what your talking about Levi." Levi stalked up to her and hit her over the head.

"OOOOWWWW! Levi!"

"Don't get carried away, Shitty glasses." He sat in a corner and drank some tea that Petra had prepared. Everyone sighed.

"Well, at least the audience are lapping it up." Jean said as he peaked out from the curtain.

"Yes, the ladies are especially loving, Armin and Marco's little romance. Keep it up you two yor knocking them dead. OH, by the way. I've made a little change, no big deal." Hanji smiled and turned to Armin and Marco with a strange look in her eye. "How do you feel about a little kiss?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" They looked mortified. This was getting interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

This one will include a dance. An old Disney favourite from Bambi called 'I bring you a song'.

* * *

They were coming up to Armin and Marco's part in the play. It was one of the emotional pinnacles of the show.

Hanji watched from the sidelines as she watched Marco go centre stage, she gave him the thumbs up. Petra began.

"Marco, who had been separated from Armin for quite some due to him having to join the army, missed him terribly. He had not seen or heard from him ever since that day. He feared the worst, for all knew that whoever entered such a battle between man and Titan were lost. Marco had spent much of his days alone, missing Armin. None had knew of their relationship, but his parents had suspected and had always shown spitefulness about it, so he always denied. Which hurt him and Armin." Marco set himself on top of a bale of hay that was place on the left side of the stage for a prop. "Although Marco felt lost, he did not know the surprise that was coming his way."

Marco played with a few strands of hay as he sighed mournfully. "I wish I had had the guts to just let people know what was going on. We wasted so much time and now look, I may never see him again!" He curled up into himself as he sobbed.

A sad medley started to play. Armin silently entered the stage. He approached Marco slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Marco, don't cry." Marco's head snapped up and looked into the blue, shining pools that were Armin's eyes.

"A...A...Armin! Is it really you, have I gone mad?!" Armin chuckled to himself.

"No, Marco. I'm real, I'm here." Marco gasped and grabbed Armin when he finally noticed his wounds.

"Armin! Look at you, is it really as bad as they say?" Armin broke away and turned his back.

"Worst, I came here to see you and to tell you I'll be going back soon." Marco shook his head.

"I don't want you to go, I can't lose you!" Marco tried to embrace him from behind. Armin allowed it.

"I cannot fail my comrades now, not after we've lost so much together." Marco buried his face into Armin's back. "I'm sorry, Marco. I can't keep that promise we made so long ago." Marco sniffed and leaned into Armin, tightening his grip.

"I know, I felt that the day you left, that promise was good as gone." Armin turned in Marco's arms.

"If only things had been different." Marco rested his forehead on his shoulder as they embraced. Armin shushed him and held a finger to his lips.

"Let's not think about things that could of been, not tonight. Let us just enjoy now." They looked into each others eyes as an orchestra and choir began their song. Armin elegantly twirled Marco around and away from him as he began his part of the song.

**A:**

I bring you a song

And I sing as I go

For I want you to know

That I'm looking for romance

**M:**

I bring you a song

In the hope that you'll see

When you're looking at me

That I'm looking for love

The choir took over for the chorus as Armin and Marco joined once again to waltz. Gliding seamlessly across the stage.

**Chorus:**

I'm seeking that glow

Only found when you're young and it's May

Only found on that wonderful day

When all longing is through

I'm seeking that glow

Only found when a thrill is complete

Only found when two hearts gently beat

To the strength of a waltz that's both tender and new

**A:**

I bring you a song

For I'm seeking romance

**Choir:**

You're by my side

There's a moon up above

It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright

It's easy to see

That tonight we shall fall in love

A lovely harp melody plays as Armin finishes the song

**A:**

I bring you a song

For I'm seeking romance

And you...

Armin and Marco's face came very close together. They could here a few of the women in the crowd gasp and hold their breath. They would have to do it, no matter how embarrassed they felt it would be good viewing and give the show a lot more surprise.

They both closed their eyes as they closed distance. Hanji fist pumped the air.

"WoooHoooo!"

"SSSHHHHHH!" Everyone said staring intently at Armin and Marco.

"You guys are enjoying this way too much." Hanji whispered to herself.

Levi face palmed himself, these people were all nuts.

The curtains closed, signalling the end of that scene.

The crowd loved it.

"Alright, Armin and Marco! That was spectacular, we'll be continuing with you a little later, but for now, have some tea. Oh, by the way, nice dancing skills." They smiled awkwardly as they came off stage.

"Alright, everyone let's not hang about. We haven't got much time until the curtain goes up again." Everyone hurried round and got themselves ready, they were getting into the swing of things. 

Eren who was waiting on the other side of the stage, sat open mouthed at watching Armin and Marco's performance.

"I didn't think, they'd actually do it." Jean walked past.

"Why, jealous Eren?" Eren sneered at him.

"No, you?"

"Huh?"

They got up in each others faces.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Eren shrugged.

"Nothing at all. Your the one making a big deal out of it."

"Why you! You think you're untouchable. Well, how about we settle this on the stage."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever get's the better reviews at the end of the show. Is the better man." Jean held out his hand looking cocky.

"You're on." He took Jean's hand a shook it. "Break a leg, Jean."


	8. Chapter 9

A short one I know, but more on the way. See if you can guess the song used in this chapter. :)

* * *

The play had been a raving success as far as everyone was concerned and the rivalry between Eren and Jean was becoming heated.

"You only have to play the part of a Titan how could you out do me?"

"Yeah? Well your just a henchman, how many line do you have again?"

"What did you say? It's not about quantity, it's about quality anyway."

"Tell yourself what you must."

Mikasa was watching them as they bickered. Erwin came up from behind and chuckled lightly.

"It's good that they're having fun, isn't it." Mikasa turned to face him.

"Hai. It's nice to see that Eren isn't so serious for once." She looked at Eren and continued to watch him. Erwin smiled and left to prepare for his scene.

The audience went silent when they saw the curtains open again.

Sir Erwin had been away on business in wall Sina, he had returned to find Eren in the tower of the church. Eren had not noticed his arrival as he was still thinking of his meeting with the strange girl, Hanji. When he did finally, he was surprised.

"Hello, Sir. I did not expect you back so soon." Eren had been hoping before his masters arrival that he could maybe see Hanji again, that seemed impossible now.

"You have been behaving? You look rather put out of my arrival."

"No, It's not that. It's just I've been feeling caged up for a while and I was wondering, that conversation we had a little while ago about me maybe leaving here, just for a while to be outside." Erwin rubbed at his forehead and sighed.

"We have had this conversation, he outside world is no place for you."

"But..."

"No. No, buts. We have discussed this and you know what I think, it's for your own safety." Erwin had a way of manipulating Eren most of the time, but he felt that Eren was acting differently, that he was, he hadn't brought this up in a long time, something had rekindled his interest. He knew he must of disobeyed him somehow, but he had no way of proving it. So he would do what he always did to keep him from asking questions.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of clear fluid. Eren who was still nervous, wondering if he was to be found out. Erwin approached his swiftly from behind covering his mouth with his hand, Eren struggled to no prevail. Erwin plunged the syringe into his neck, he knew how to make the memories go away.

A flute started to play as Erwin's song began.

E:

Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes and trust in me (Hold still please)

You can sleep safe and sound

Knowing I am around

Slip into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist

Slowly and surely your senses

Will cease to resist

Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes and trust in me

Erwin let him slip onto the ground. This would happen every time Eren would ask a question or get ideas, by the use of this drug he could alter his memories and his thinking. Whatever had happened while he was away, he would make sure wouldn't happen again. He then looked at Eren as he stirred, he saw the mud on his shoes, he had been outside. Erwin grew furious, what if he had met someone, no one could know of Eren and his secret. He search high and low, question every citizen, until he was sure. He left the tower in a hurry, he had no time to waste.

A long time had passed and finally Eren came round, his head was dizzy and he felt sick. What had happened, he had felt this way often, but as usual with no answer as to why. He picked himself up and sat by the window. He looked out into the town, he'd quite like to go outside one day, maybe one day he'd dare to... No, that was foolish thinking, Erwin had told him to always stay here, where he was safe, why should he disobey him now?

He closed his eyes to sleep off the horrible feeling. He had almost dozed when the face of a girl flashed into his mind, he jerked awake.

"Hanji!" The memories came flooding back, but why would he forget? An almost violent vision came to his mind as Eren's mind played out Erwin's terrible deed.

"What has he done to me!?" Although Eren was scared and did not have much to go on, he knew he had to leave. He picked up his jacket and a few measly belongings and made his escape. It was not hard for Erwin would often leave at this time of night and not return till morning and he knew how to get out without being noticed. He knew where he was headed, he would go to the place he met Hanji and would stay with her until she too would flee with him.

Levi made from the stage and swapped with Erwin who re-entered. He stormed the stage upon finding the empty tower.

"He has disobeyed me for the last time. I have been far too merciful, he has yet to fulfil his purpose to me and if he does not obey, this time he shall die."


	9. Chapter 92

In the song both Hanji and Levi sing so the parts that are in brackets are Levi's parts when they're singing at the same time, just so you know who's turn it is.

* * *

(Petra narrating)

Everyone inside the walls of Maria knew of Erwin's secret high in the tower, so when Eren escaped that day everyone was in disarray.

The town was a buzz with gossip and rumours, Hanji who was wondering aimlessly about, overheard some men speaking huddled together.

"You haven't heard?"

"Of what?"

"That boy that escaped from Erwin."

"The boy who's also a Titan?"

"Nobody knows for sure, it's all very strange though, keeping him locked up."

"What happens, are we in danger?"

Hanji who had been over hearing butted into the conversation.

"Of course you're not in danger! Listen to yourselves panicing, he's been kept captive by Erwin who wouldn't want to escape!" She ran off, she knew where to go to find him.

Out of a dark alley way came a hooded figure. The men huddled all gasped as they knew who it was.

"Lord Erwin!"

He had overheard Hanji's outburst, know he knew how to get Eren back.

On the hill he had met Hanji, he sat and waited. He didn't care how long, he knew she'd be here whether it be an hour, a day or week, he'd wait. A breeze blew gently across the landscape, he leaned back and looked up into the sky, the vast blueness never ended, no boundaries. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, in the distance he could see Hanji running towards him. Heaving a sigh of relief, he smiled, but it faltered when behind her he saw a fast approaching figure on a horse, behind also was a mob of people. So, that was how Erwin was going to play it, Eren was furious, but what could he do? If he turned into his Titan form how could he move around freely after, people would despise him.

Hanji ran as fast as possible, but Erwin caught up swiftly.

"Listen, girl. I know he has been meeting with you, forget about him and you'll live." Hanji spat at him.

"You're evil, I'll never do your bidding!" Erwin shrugged his shoulders.

"You were warned." He leaned down and scooped Hanji up under his arm. Eren from afar could see Erwin grab Hanji, that was it.

Smoke yet again covered the stage as Levi and Eren swapped places for him to go into Titan form.

Eren roared with anguish, wouldn't he ever escape Erwin's grasp on him? Hanji looked up in horror, what was Eren doing? He would jeopardise his freedom, why?

Eren easily swiped at Erwin, who with the help of a harness apparatus swung out of the way, it didn't matter Eren's main goal was to grab Hanji away from him.

"What are you doing Eren?!" There was obviously no answer as they exited the stage, making an escape, the rest of the mob dissapeared off the stage and the background changed, giving the illusion that they had travelled a long distance. Hanji, along with Levi adorned the stage again.

"What have you done?" Hanji didn't mean to sound so accusing, but she was worried for him.

"I had to get us out of there, there was no other option!"

"What do we do know?" Levi shrugged his shoulders

"I'm not too sure." He turned smiling at her now. "Nice to see you again, so soon." Hanji smiled shaking her head.

"Yeah, you too." She took his hand and swung it as she let a out a loud sigh. "This is crazy, what do we do now?"

"We escape." He said deadly serious as his grip tightened on her hand. The look in his eyes was fierce and in that moment she knew she'd stick with him till the end.

A piano introduced their song.

Levi:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess,

Now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes,

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways

And under

On a magic Titan ride (He winked at Hanji, she giggles)

Chorus:

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Hanji:

A whole new world,

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm here with you

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Levi:

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Hanji:

Unbelievable sights,

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling,

Free wheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

Hanji/Levi

A whole new world

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

A hundred thousand things to see

(Hold your breath it gets better)

Hanji:

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Levi/Hanji

(A whole new world)

Every turn a surprise

(With new horizons to pursue)

Every moment red letter

Together:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world

With you

Levi/Hanji

(A whole new world)

A whole new world

(That's where we'll be)

That's where we'll be

(A thrilling chase)

A wondrous place

Together:

For you and me

They joined hands and due to a new script change Hanji had inserted last minute, they shared a kiss. Levi who was normally an unflappable, straight faced and stony, had been totally taken by surprise and if you looked carefully enough see a tine of pink colour his cheeks. Not for long though as his face dead panned once again as the crowd clapped and the lights went out and he shoved Hanji.

"That wasn't in the script, Shitty glasses!" Levi wasn't looking her in the eye and Hanji just giggled.

"Sorry, last minute improv. Worked wonders though!" Hanji giggled and fled just in time to avoid Levi's verbal abuse.

"Fuck sake! She's taking some liberties with this play!" Levi needed some tea and it needed to be bloody strong.


End file.
